Question: Stephanie had to do problems 28 through 58 for homework last week. If Stephanie did all of the problems she was assigned, how many problems did she do?
Solution: Instead of counting problems 28 through 58, we can subtract 27 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 31. We see that Stephanie did 31 problems. Notice that she did 31 and not 30 problems.